1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a backlight module using principles of natural ventilation for improving heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are very popular display devices because of its thin size, low weight, and low power consumption. Generally, an LCD device includes an LCD backlight module as shown in FIG. 5. A typical LCD backlight module 60 includes a mount 64, a waveguide 62 supported on the mount 64, and two LED arrays 72 positioned adjacent to two opposite sides 70 of the waveguide 62. Two sidewalls of the mount 64 are located adjacent to printed wiring boards 74 of the LED arrays 72 for dissipating heat generated by the LED arrays 72.
However, during operation of the LCD backlight module 60, only 10-20% of the power consumed by the LED arrays 72 is converted to light, and approximately 80-90% of the power is converted to heat. The mount 62 cannot effectively remove all of the heat generated by the LED arrays 72, thus causing the LED arrays 72 to overheat and significantly reducing the performance and service lifetime of the LED arrays 72.
Therefore an improved backlight module is desired to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.